


Taken

by Bucky3000



Series: Baby Luca [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breastfeeding, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, baby luca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: Tony and Luca are kidnapped and the team work to get them back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Baby Luca [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Tony woke up slowly, painfully, and for a moment he had forgotten what happened. Unfortunately, he all too quickly was reminded that he and his son had been kidnapped while walking out of the tower to walk to the coffee shop. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet in case they were in the room but he could feel that he was strapped down to what felt like a chair you’d sit in at the dentist. His legs were strapped to the bottom with some type of metallic bands and there was one around his waist as well. His hands were cuffed behind him. He had been wearing a sweater but that was gone now and he could feel the chill in the room.

He heard a cry from his son and opened his eyes immediately. There was a table about 8 feet away from him against a wall and on it Luca laid on his back, hands and feet moving in agitation. There was a raised lip around the table, hopefully enough that he wouldn’t be able to roll off of it. 

A man and a woman walked in to the room, probably having seen that he was awake. 

“Finally back with us,” the man sneered. 

“How long was I out?” Tony asked, hating that his first thing had to be a question for info he needed, but, he did need to know how long Luca was laying there by himself. 

“Couple hours,” the woman replied with a look off to the side toward the baby. “I think he’s hungry.”

Tony huffed. “Can I feed him?” He asked cautiously, to which they smiled at him.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” the man answered. Luca’s cry’s had been picking up. 

“He’s not going to stop crying. You can keep me in the chair just let me feed him,” Tony pleaded. 

“No, see, you don’t get to make the orders here,” the woman replied angrily. “This is what’s going to happen. We’re going to contact Shield and the Avengers, we’re going to show them that we have the two of you and make our demands. In the meantime, you can feed him twice a day, that’s it. Hopefully they’re agreeable because that’s not going to be enough for him, especially if you’re not eating well yourself.” 

Tony forced himself not to react even though his heart felt like it was about to explode. Luca was 8 months old now, he ate soft foods three times a day and breastfed around 8 times. Two feedings weren’t enough unless they got out of this quick. 

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Shield has one of our,” she hesitated, “colleagues,” she finished vaguely. “We want him back.”

“Then why take me? I have nothing to do with whatever Shield has done,” he spat. 

“You’re the money, baby,” she replied, stepping closer. “I think the Avengers, especially your Captain there, will make Shield do whatever we want them to. And to help us get away once we get what we want he can wire us a large chunk of your money that I’m sure he has access to.” She gripped the hair on the top of his head in a fist and yanked it back so he was looking up at her. “How long we have to keep you here is all on them. Now, be good.” Her hand slid down the side of his face then down over his shoulder and arm til she reached the cuffs. She undid one and cuffed it to the chair so he had use of one arm now. 

She stepped over to Luca and picked him up roughly, gripping hard under his arms, barely supporting anything, and he flailed. She pressed him haphazardly against Tony’s chest and let go quickly. Tony barely had a handle on him with one arm and the baby’s wiggling. 

“Feed him now and once later tonight. Make it count,” she said in a mock friendly voice. They left him alone and Tony tried to rearrange Luca as best he could with one hand. 

“Okay, Bambino, we can do this,” he whispered. Once Luca’s head was close to Tony’s nipple he latched on quickly. “I know you can’t understand this but drink as much as you can, sweetheart. It’s gotta hold you awhile.” He rubbed his thumb back and forth on the little boys thigh, the only comfort he could offer while the rest of his hand and arm held him up. Luca’s drinking slowed as he grew tired and eyes began to close. Tony bounced him in his arm quickly because he didn’t have the luxury of napping yet, he had to drink more. The boy gurgled but began to suckle again and Tony sighed in relief.

*

Tony and Luca had been taken 5 hours ago and Steve was very close to losing his mind. Three hours in JARVIS received a link to a livestream from an anonymous source. The Avengers gathered around and JARVIS displayed the stream on the television. It showed Tony, shirtless, strapped to a chair in a nearly empty, gray walled, room. They saw the people come in to the room and heard the whole conversation. Steve watched helplessly as the man and woman left the room and Tony struggled to get a grip on Luca and feed him. It didn’t look like Tony knew he was being recorded because he never once looked in the direction of the camera lens.

“We need to find them now,” he spat angrily. “JARVIS run every trace you can think of for this livestream. Scan their faces, run them through every data base you can find. I don’t care what you have to do just find me something.”

“Yes, Captain,” JARVIS replied instantly. 

“Natasha, call Fury and Coulson, tell them what’s happening and get them here now. We need to see if they know who these bastards are so we can get a jump on it.” She was already pulling out her phone but squeezed his shoulder once reassuringly. With orders issued and not much else to do Steve deflated. He slumped onto the sofa next to Bruce and stared at the screen as Tony spoke to their son, telling him to eat as much as possible, and even more heartbreaking, that Papa would save them soon. Steve swiped at the tears that formed in his eyes. 

“Bruce, if Luca only gets milk twice a day what’s going to be happen?” 

Bruce sighed. “Well, he’ll be okay technically for a few days although he will obviously be hungry and he’s going to cry for more, but babies lose weight pretty rapidly so that’s a concern.”

“He’s always been slightly smaller than average. Last check up you just did on him he was 17.8 pounds which you said was under average though still okay. But now? He can’t lose weight if he’s already so tiny, Bruce,” Steve said, somewhat franticly. 

“We’ll deal with whatever we have to, okay? But for now, don’t focus on that. Hopefully we’ll find them today or tomorrow and no harm will be done.”

“Yeah,” Clint chimed in from where he was standing off to the side, watching the livestream. “That kids a Stark and a Rogers so he’s not going get taken down by these assholes. Tony gets to hold him at least, that’ll comfort him some and as for the food, once he’s back you’ll more than make up for it.” Clint approached Steve and rested a hand on his shoulder. “We are going to get them back, Cap.” Steve nodded and patted Clint’s hand where it rested.

*

Tony wasn’t sure how much time passed but Luca had fallen asleep after eating and now calmly rested in his dads arms. The door opened and the two kidnappers walked in, the woman striding purposefully over to Tony, who tightened his hold on Luca. 

“Don’t worry, you can hold him a little while longer,” and even though that’s what he wanted to hear, her tone was ominous. “We’re going to record a little video for your hubby.” The man had a small video recorder in his hands that he was turning on and focusing on Tony. “What you don’t know is that you have been filmed this whole time, so we can keep an eye on you of course, but also so we could send the Avengers a livestream. So, if they even care, they’ll already know what’s happened to you.” Tonys eyes narrowed and he glanced around but couldn’t see another camera. She ignored the fact that he was looking. “I’m going to make my demands and you’re going to sit there and be good or I will take that baby out of this room and you won’t get to see him again.” Tony gave a small nod but couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at her words.

She straightened up and clapped her hands once. “Okay, here we go.” She gestured to the man to come over. He stood a couple feet away from them and began recording. 

*

“Captain,” JARVIS called out just as Fury and Coulson had arrived at the tower. “There’s a secondary stream coming through, I’m going to show you that as well, beside the other one.” Steve ran back over to the TV and saw the screen spilt down the middle, one side the current live stream and the new one which was a different angle and closer. It was the woman, and Tony was behind her holding Luca.

“You know her?” Steve asked but Coulson and Fury shook their heads.

“This message is for Captain America,” the woman started, and Steve stiffened. “By now I assume you’ve watched the livestream and seen your husband and son. They’re okay for now. So, what happens next is up to you. Give us what we want and we’ll send you the coordinates to pick him up. If you refuse, or try something else, then I will kill them both. The first request I think will be easy for you. 5 million dollars. I’m sure Stark won’t even miss it, will you?” She turned slightly and he shook his head minutely. “The second request involves Shield, but I think if anyone can get this done you can, Captain. They recently picked up a friend of ours, Victor Graves. We’d like him back. If you agree to this exchange you can leave him here when you pick up these two.” She moved out of the frame and the camera zoomed in on Tony. Off camera the woman said, “You have 10 seconds to say something.” Tony looked at her then back at the camera, looking shocked for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, Steve. So sorry.” Tony looked like he was about to cry and Steve ached to hold him. “I love you. We love you. Whatever happens, just know that. And I’m sorry,” he choked out. The woman stepped back into frame.

“If, for whatever reason, you want this mess back,” she gestured to Tony, “then you need to make the right decision. Tomorrow we’ll send you a link that you can reply to.” The stream went dead and the TV resumed the full screen original stream. Steve watched as the man left and the woman grabbed Luca out of Tony’s arms, managing to wake the boy abruptly, and carelessly dropped him on to the table. Luca was crying and Tony was yelling at her, pleading really. 

“Just let me hold him, he can roll off the table. Please. If he gets hurt you won’t get anything from anyone. Please.” The woman seemed to think about it since Luca was screaming now and she seemed annoyed by it. 

“The feeding rules will still apply. If we see you so much as think of trying to sneak-,”

“I won’t,” Tony said aggressively. The woman picked the baby up again tightly under the arms but leaving him away from her body and plopped him back in Tony’s lap. 

“Get him to shut up or we make it happen,” she said angrily and stalked out of the room. 

“He’s going to need his diaper changed too,” Tony added hesitantly. The woman glared at him but left the room and returned a minute later with one pack of diapers. 

“You get this one package, not matter how long you end up staying here so I’d use them sparingly if I were you.” She tossed them on the table. “You can change him when we let you go to the bathroom, twice a day, that’s it.”

Steve watched as Tony closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath. Then began to comfort their son as best he could under the circumstances. 

Steve made himself turn away to face Fury and Coulson. “So, you have this guy? Graves?” Coulson nodded. “Good, get him ready to go,” Steve ordered, staring them down in warning not to disagree. 

“Captain,” Coulson started but was interrupted by Fury.

“We don’t negotiate with terrorists, Captain Rogers. I think you know that,” Fury replied, so calmly that Steve reacted before even thinking. He charged forward the few feet that were between them slamming the palms of his hands into the other mans chest so that he stumbled back.

“I don’t care what your rules say. You get the man that they want and have him ready or I’ll go in there and get him myself.”

“Look, we all wanna get Tony and your kid back safely but the procedure for handling threats doesn’t change just because its you, Rogers. You’re not special.”

“Yes, I am,” Steve shouted. “I am because that’s what everyone’s been telling me since I became this,” he gestured to himself and continued angrily. “And I never wanted that. I never wanted the attention or the fame or any of it and I still don’t. But, I AM Captain America and that is Tony Stark. Iron Man is special. We are special. And that is our son and I won’t stand here and let you tell me now, when its not convenient for Shield to help, that we’re no different from anyone else.” Steve’s fists were clenched at his sides and he was breathing heavy and Natasha quietly slid between Steve and Fury, pushing gently on Steves shoulders to back him up. Steve broke his eye contact to look at her instead. She nodded slightly, letting him know subtly that she agreed with him but fighting with Fury wasn’t helping. 

Steve looked back at Fury. “Get the fuck out of our home and do whatever you can to bring them back to me because if Shield messes this up I will kill you.” Fury said nothing but walked off to the elevator. Coulson hesitated as if he was going to say something but looked at Natasha instead and gave her a nod which she returned and then he left as well. Steve didn’t have it in him to question that at the moment. 

“Um, what’s happening?” All of the Avengers eyes shot up to see Peter standing in the entry way of the living area. 

“Oh God, Peter.” Steve rushed over to him, pulling him further into the room but spinning him around so he wouldn’t see the TV before it was explained to him. “I didn’t get a chance to call you yet, I’m sorry. Somethings happened.”

“And that’s why you’re going to kill Fury?” Peter was looking at Steve with concern.

Steve sighed. “Tony and Luca were kidnapped this morning. We have a livestream the kidnappers sent us and there’s a ransom request that we just got and that’s what we were fighting about.” Peter looked like he was going to cry but held it together. 

“So we just give them what they want right? Do you know if they’re okay?”

“The money they want is no problem, the rest we have to work with Shield but we’re getting them back, Peter,” he said confidently, even if he wasn’t feeling it at the moment. Peter nodded. “They’re on the screen if you want to see.” Steve nodded in that direction. Peter turned and gasped. He walked closer and watched as Tony sat with Luca sitting in his lap facing him cuddled against his stomach. Steve walked up behind Peter and put an arm around him and the teen turned quickly and buried his face in Steve’s shirt. He was quiet but Steve could feel the tears wetting his shirt. He kissed the top of his head. “We’re getting them back, no matter what we have to do. I promise that.” 

“Steve,” Natasha called gently as she approached. Peter stayed against his chest but Steve looked up at her. “Clint and I are going to go meet with Coulson. No Fury. He’ll work with us, trust me.” Steve nodded.

“Thank you. Keep me posted.”

*

Tony tried to soothe his son as best he could while not being able to offer him anything. At one point he scared Tony by gasping for breath as if he were choking because he was borderline hyperventilating so Tony did the only thing he could do. He held him tight with his one free arm and started talking loudly to be heard over the cries about anything and everything that popped into his head. He kept up the running commentary until the little boy passed out from exhaustion and Tony could finally stop, head dropping forward as tears started flowing. He kept his head down not wanting to give his captors the satisfaction and not wanting Steve to see how distraught he was getting after only one day.

What seemed like hours later, though Tony had no real way to know, the man came back and announced it was one of Tony’s twice a day bathroom breaks. He grabbed at the back of Luca’s onesie with one hand, bunching it up in his fist, and carried him over to the table that way, depositing him face down. Luca cried some more. 

Tony couldn’t hide his tears anymore as his son screamed. They kept him cuffed and brought him to the bathroom at gunpoint then brought him back, let him change Luca’s diaper, and strapped him in again. He was told it was Luca’s last feeding time for the day so Tony assumed it was night. Luca was given to him and again he awkwardly handled him til he got into a decent position. He stopped sobbing enough to eat but his face was streaked with tears, nose stuffy, he was sweaty and breathing heavy. Tony felt so awful for him that it felt like physical pain. And it had only been one day.

*

It was past midnight and Steve was sitting in the dark on the sofa watching the livestream. Peter had stayed and after he fell asleep on the sofa Steve carried him to his and Tony’s bed to sleep. Steve refused to leave the living room longer than a few minutes. Tony and Luca had nodded off a couple hours before and Steve honestly felt like they probably both passed out. Even unconscious Tony’s grip on Luca’s body never slackened.

The elevator dinged and Steve jumped up, not expecting anyone to come by so late. 

Natasha and Clint strode in and approached him. He saw them both glance at the screen briefly. “We have a plan, and it’ll work,” Natasha told him confidently. “But you’re not going to like it.”

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “Let’s hear it.”

“Coulson will help,” Clint said.

“Well, that’s good right? That’s all we needed. I already have JARVIS getting the money together-,”

“Steve,” Natasha interrupted. “Coulson thinks our only option to get Graves away from Shield is when they have him scheduled to move to a different facility.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, makes sense. So?”

“It’s four days from now,” Clint answered.

“That’s- no, that’s not acceptable. We need to do better. Tony and Luca are not going to be able to handle this much longer. Tony could last as long as it takes if it were just him. Hell, he has in the past. But with Luca there, screaming and hungry,” Steve shook his head. “I can’t let them stay there. I’ll have to go to Shield myself and take him.”

“He’s heavily guarded, man,” Clint sighed. 

“They know to expect you, Steve. Fury accounted for that. You’d have to kill your way in and that’s not you. And then even if you got Tony and Luca back you’d be going to jail.” Natasha was looking at him and he knew she was right but he didn’t care.

“So?” Steve said loudly. He turned back to the screen. They were still sleeping.

“They’re strong,” she said, stepping up next to him. “They’ll survive this. You need to let me and Clint handle the Shield part. We’ll get you what you need and then we’ll get your boys back.” Steve nodded reluctantly.

Clint and Natasha left and Steve resumed his spot on the sofa, nodding off here and there for seconds but always waking himself back up to watch. At 4 am Peter came out of the bedroom and rejoined him.

“What’re you doing up?” Steve asked softly. 

“I wanted to check on them,” he answered, looking at the screen. 

“I’m watching, Peter. You need to sleep.” Steve squeezed the boys knee. 

“So do you,” Peter replied, looking over at him. Steve smirked. 

“Not gonna happen, bud. I can’t.”

“What if you just nap here? I’ll stay and watch and if they wake up or someone comes back I’ll tell you.” Steve was already shaking his head. “You need rest too, Tony would tell you to sleep, you know he would.” Steve smiled at that. Peter pulled out his phone since the TV was playing the livestream and flicked through Netflix to find a mindless show to put on. He propped his phone on the coffee table in front of him. “Here, we’ll just watch a little and if you start to fall asleep just don’t stop yourself, okay? I won’t stop watching Tony and Luca, I promise.” 

Steve looked at the teen next to him and put his arm out. Peter scooted closer and leaned into his side and Steve put his arm down around the boy and gripped his bicep with his hand where it rested. “Thanks, Pete. I’m okay, but it means a lot that you’re trying to help. I’m glad you’re here.”

Peter sniffled. “I’m not leaving til we get them back. I mean, it’s your home, I’ll leave of course if you want me to, but I’m not going to school or anything. I’m gonna keep an eye on them. And you,” he added. Steve tightened his hold. 

“You can talk to May about the school thing, but thanks. And you can stay as long as you want, honestly. I’d probably handle this even worse alone. Knowing you’re around, even in the other room, helps.” He pressed a quick kiss to Peters hair. They settled in to watch both screens for awhile and, despite his reluctance, Steve felt his eyelids getting heavier until he eventually lost his battle. His head fell back against the sofa and his grip on Peter loosened as he passed out.

When he awoke he was alone but he could hear Peter doing something nearby. Tony was feeding Luca on the screen. He looked at Peter’s phone and saw that it was just about 7:30 am, so he slept for 3 hours. 

“Hey, Mr. Rogers, I uh, I’ve been keeping an eye on them the whole time, I promise,” Peter said as he walked back in the room. “The woman came over the intercom in Tony’s room and told him he could feed the baby just a few minutes ago. Other than that there’s been no activity. Tony and Luca woke up just a little while ago and Luca cried a little but now he’s being fed so,” he trailed off. 

Steve nodded. “Good. Thank you. Seriously. And call me Steve, bud.”

Peter smiled. “I got us some cereal because I can’t cook.” He put down the box and bowls he had in his hands and ran back for the milk.

They poured their cereal and ate in companionable silence. Steve took a few token bites, but it was more so Peter would continue eating than for himself. It was hard to enjoy food when Tony was being fed hardly anything and his son was only able to drink twice a day. 

He wasn’t sure how we was going to get through the rest of the day, never mind the next four, and he wasn’t the one being held captive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the boys home.

The money had been transferred smoothly on the second day when Tony’s captors sent a link to an off-shore bank account in which JARVIS could deposit the 5 million dollars, even though Steve was reluctant to give them anything while they still had his husband and son. 

On the third day they sent a message that Steve could respond to, where he advised them that the following day there would be an opening to get their man away from Shield and they replied that they would make contact on the 5th day.

Five days.

That’s how long it had been now, Tony being fed the bare minimum once every morning and Luca feeding twice a day. Steve barely slept himself, unable to tear his eyes off the livestream. Peter was much the same, although Steve forced him out of the room and into bed every night to at least attempt sleep, even if he only managed a few hours. 

Victor Graves, the man the captors wanted back, had been successfully taken away from Shield transport and was now being held by Coulson and Clint at an undisclosed location that they assured Steve was absolutely secure. They were waiting on their next set of instructions. 

Steve, Peter and Natasha were now sitting in the living room with cups of coffee, watching the livestream and waiting for the message that they hoped came through soon. Steve paced.

“Hey, why don’t you go take a nap?” Natasha said, as Steve passed by the back of the sofa for the tenth time. He looked at her incredulously. “I’m serious,” she replied. “If they message us this will all be over soon but we will need to go and get them. You need to be alert and strong and right now you’re a mess.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said shortly. 

Natasha sighed. “Then go take a shower. How long as it been? And put on clean clothes. I won’t take no for an answer.” She looked at him as if daring him to argue. It had been two days since he last showered and even then he just jumped in and out so it did sound like a good idea, though he didn’t voice that.

“Fine,” he replied, as he strode to his bedroom to get some clean clothes and then into the en-suite bathroom. 

He didn’t miss the message because it didn’t come until well into the evening. JARVIS announced that he had received it and Steve told him to read it out loud. The instructions told them that the coordinates would be delivered the following day. They were to bring Graves to that location and leave him in the designated spot. Tony and Luca were in a locked room that could only be opened remotely and would only be opened once the captors verified Graves was safely away from them.

Steve was shaking his head and pacing again. “Natasha this is everything you don’t do in hostage situations. I already gave them millions of dollars. Now we’re just gonna hand this guy to them and walk away? Wait by a room and hope it unlocks? That’s if Tony and Luca are even there if it does. They’ve been dragging this out to mess with us, who’s to say this isn’t one more big ‘fuck You’ to us and we don’t even get them back,” his voice cracked at the end and he took a deep, stuttering breath. 

Peter stood up and walked over to Steve, wrapping his arms around the taller man and burying his face in Steve’s shoulder. “They’re gonna be there. This is going to work,” Peter assured him, voice muffled by Steve’s sweatshirt. Steve rubbed Peter’s back and made eye contact with Natasha over his head.

“It’s risky. And you’re right, it’s not what we should be doing but we don’t have other options. Our other option was Fury’s stance of not negotiating with terrorists so,” she shrugged. “We’ve come this far. Tony and Luca have come this far. We’ll have them back by the end of the week, we have to believe that.” Steve wanted to believe her.

The coordinates were delivered via JARVIS the next day at noon. Steve suited up and met Natasha in the living area so they could go pick up Coulson, Clint and Graves together. Peter walked out of the bedroom with his Spider-man suit on.

“No,” Steve said as soon as he saw him. Peter stopped.

“What?”

“No, Peter, I’m sorry but you’re not coming.” Natasha quietly backed away to wait by the door and gave them a moment.

“I can help,” Peter replied loudly. “You can’t stop me from coming.”

“Yes I can.” Steve stepped closer to the boy. “I know you can handle it, but I’ll be worried enough about Tony and Luca. I don’t need an extra person there to be be worried about. The more people we bring the more there’s a chance that they take someone else hostage, even if we get Tony and Luca, because they’re going to be worried about the getaway.” Steve put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Please. Stay here with JARVIS and keep an eye on the livestream. Keep a comms in your ear and let us know if anything happens, okay?”

Peter huffed. “I don’t like this.”

Steve hugged him. “I know. Just keep us updated with what happens on screen. We’ll be home before you know it.” Peter nodded against his chest. “Thank you,” Steve whispered, grateful that Peter wasn’t going to fight more.

*

They arrived at the location, an abandoned industrial building in the middle of nowhere, that Coulson drove them to with Steve in the passenger seat and Natasha and Clint in the back with Graves cuffed between them.

They followed the directions they were given, found the door they were supposed to enter, which led them to a room with an open door and a complicated lock box. Clint pushed Graves into the room and the door automatically swung shut and the lock box clicked an alarming amount of times. They definitely weren’t getting him back out of there.

“So much for our plan,” Clint whispered. They figured they would somehow take Graves back to Shield but it seems these people had calculated for that. 

“Cap?” Peter called through the comms. 

“Yeah, what’s happening?”

“They gave more instructions once that door locked,” Peter said quickly. “Go down that long hallway, further into the building, then take a right. Then last door on the left. They said once you’re there it should unlock.” 

The four of them found the door and waited. Steve held his breath but he did soon hear a mechanical whir. The box was unlocking and the metal door creaked and then, just, popped open. Natasha hummed.

“Anti-climactic,” Coulson stated.

“It’s usually not this easy.” Clint stepped forward and pushed it further, waiting for booby traps. The door opened wide and they could see Tony in the center of the room.

Steve gasped. He rushed forward and Tony blinked in disbelief at the new occupants of the room. His hold on Luca had tightened but as soon as he focused on Steve’s face he burst into tears.

Steve knelt beside the chair. “Hey, sweetheart, it’s all right. It’s over.” He grasped the back of Tony’ neck with his hand gently, grounding him. “I’ve got you. Got you both.” He leaned forward kissing Tony’s forehead and then the top of Luca’s head. His other hand rubbed the boys belly while he continued whispering to Tony. Clint was behind the chair with Natasha trying to find a way to cut him out of it. 

“Steve,” Tony whimpered. 

“Right here. I’m right here. I’m gonna take you home.”

“Home?” He looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

“No. Tony, no. Don’t say that. This was not your fault at all.” Tony was nodding trying to persuade him it was his fault but Steve kept talking. “These assholes were mad at Shield, you were just a means to get to them. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you were so good Tony. I saw pretty much everything. You took care such good care of Luca.” Tony huffed in disagreement. “You did” Steve continued. “You did everything you could for him, I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.” He stood up and leaned over Tony so he could hug him and kiss him again. Then did the same for Luca. “Papa’s here baby boy. We’re going to get you feeling better I promise.”

“He’s sick, Steve. He didn’t eat enough, he’s lost weight I can tell, and he has a rash and he’s-,” Tony choked on a sob. Then, just realizing that he didn’t have to follow his captors rules anymore, and so quickly that Steve barely had time to react, Tony started maneuvering Luca with his free arm. Steve put both hands out to help. 

“What are you trying to do?”

“Feed him. I can give him more now that they’re gone, Steve, help. I know I’m dehydrated but he can have a little more til we get him to the hospital,” Tony replied frantically. 

“Okay, okay. Let me, Tony. Relax.” Steve took Luca in his hands and moved him to where he needed to be and he started drinking right away. Steve held him there so Tony didn’t have to at the weird angle but Tony’s hand still came up and cupped the boys head. 

“I’m sorry, Luca, I’m sorry,” Tony cried. Steve sighed, tears welling in his own eyes. 

“Oh, Bubba. You have nothing to be sorry for. You protected him and kept him fed. You did everything you could while under their control. It’s gonna be okay now. We’re gonna get you both checked out when we get back. You both need food and fluids and a bath and you’ll feel so much better.”

“Got it!” Clint exclaimed from behind them startling Tony. His arm was free and he brought it forward. Clint grabbed the cuff that was dangling. “One more second I’ll have this part off too.”  
Tony was beyond grateful when it was off and he brought his hand up to cradle Luca along with Steve’s. 

“Almost done,” Steve whispered, keeping a hand on each of them, offering comfort. Natasha managed to cut through the bands around Tony’s legs and waist with some of the tools she and Clint had brought with them and just like that Tony was free. 

He slumped forward slightly when the resistance was suddenly gone and Steve steadied him. Luca wasn’t getting anymore milk and he started grumbling and whining. “All right, time to go. I’m going to carry you, okay? You just keep holding our baby.” Tony nodded and leaned forward a little so Steve could get his arms around him. He picked him up in a bridal carry and Luca stayed snuggled against Tony’s chest. Tony rested his cheek against Steve’s shoulder and his forehead was pressed into Steve’s chin. His breath shuddered as he started to cry again. “I’ve got you, Bubba. It’s okay now, you’re gonna be fine.” Steve kept up the chatter and by the time they made it out of the building, Tony had fallen asleep.

They all stopped short at the sight of a Quinjet parked next to their SUV. 

“Uh, Pete?” Steve asked through the comms. 

“Hey, did you see the jet?”

“Yes. What’s going on?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Fury called and I know you’re mad at him but he offered a pilot and the jet so Bruce could meet you guys there and get a jump on helping Tony and Luca until they can get to a hospital,” Peter explained quickly. “I know you’re mad at Fury but it’s just Bruce, and it sounded better than them being stuck with no medical help in the car for three hours.”

“Pete,” Steve sighed. “That’s okay. It’s good, thank you.”

“Oh, good,” Peter sounded surprised.

The Quinet door opened and Bruce was waiting for them. Steve and Natasha entered the jet and Clint and Coulson took the SUV back. 

Bruce gently took Luca off of Tony to get started on his care. Steve sat close to keep an eye on his son with Tony curled on his lap. He saw Bruce insert an IV into Luca to combat the dehydration and Luca squawked at the pinch. He was crying quietly, more of a soft, sad sound than his usual indignant cries when he wanted them to change or feed him immediately, and Steve ached to hold him. 

He stood up and carefully rearranged Tony who stayed asleep throughout. Steve ended up with Tony on his hip, arms and legs wrapped around Steve and Steve’s arm supporting his weight under his bottom. Tony, even unconscious, instinctively gripped Steve tight so that left one of Steves hands free. He approached Bruce and Luca and ran a hand through the boys fine hair. Bruce had taken off the onesie and diaper and Steve could now see what he couldn’t on the screen. 

The diaper rash was pretty bad but it was clear that Tony had been doing all he could to keep him as clean and dry as possible. There were bruises near his armpits where the captors roughly grabbed him so often. Steve’s jaw clenched seeing what they did to his young son but he kept his touch light and soothing.

“You’re okay, sweet boy. Papa’s here,” he whispered as Luca looked up at him.

“Ah,” Luca squeaked, grabbing one of Steve’s fingers and holding it in a tiny fist. Steve smiled down at him.

“Is he okay, Bruce?”

Bruce cleared his throat, giving Luca one more cursory glance before turning to Steve. “He’s dehydrated and he’s lost some weight. We’ll have to weigh him once we’re back but that is concerning at this age, however, he’ll be able to get it back fairly quickly, we’ll just have to be careful with how much we introduce right away because his stomach might reject it initially. I’ll prescribe an antibiotic cream for the diaper rash since it’s more severe than it would normally be. Other than that I think he’ll bounce back with no issues.” Steve nodded and let out the breath he’d been holding. Bruce gently picked up the baby who was still naked after disconnecting the now empty IV. “I’m only giving him a little bit of fluid at a time so he’s done for now. Why don’t you try to lay Tony down. I’ll start on him and you can take Luca. I’d say keep the diaper off til we get back and just wrap him in a light blanket. You might get peed on but we need to let some air circulate to help his skin heal.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Steve agreed. He placed Tony’s bottom on the stretcher then laid him down gently and swinging his feet up onto the bed. He hadn’t let go of Steve yet so Steve was leaning over him stuck. Bruce handed him an extra pillow which Steve tucked next to Tony and which Tony grabbed onto immediately. 

He then took his son from Bruce and went over to the backpack he’d packed for the rescue that he dropped by the door to the jet. He pulled Luca’s favorite blankie out, the one with puppies on it, and wrapped it sound Luca’s body leaving just his head and arms unwrapped. “There we go, all comfy with your blankie,” Steve said with a kiss to his forehead. “You’re my little puppy, huh?” Luca reached a hand to Steve’s lips and Steve pretended to eat them which got a shocked smile and giggle from his son. Steve smiled back but also teared up because it was the first smile he’d seen from his son in so long, in person or live-stream. “You’re such a good boy,” he said cuddling him close. “You were so good for Uncle Bruce, weren’t you?” Luca’s eyelids were drooping and his head kept falling into Steve’s shoulder. Steve brought his hand up, cupping Luca’s head, and keeping him flush against him. “Just sleep, sweet boy. You need to rest. Everything’s okay now.” Steve swayed and walked around the cabin of the quintet, circling Bruce and Tony so he’d be close in case Tony woke up. 

A little while later, as Luca dozed in Steve’s arms, Tony began to wake. He moaned and Steve stopped his pacing and went to Tony’s side, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. 

“Hey, sweetheart. You’re okay,” Steve murmured to him. Tony blinked awake nervously but then his gaze settled on his husband and son. 

“Hi,” Tony replied quietly. “Is he okay?”

Steve smiled. “He’s good. He got some fluids through an IV and he’s all cleaned up. You wanna hold him?” Tony nodded and held his arms out. Steve placed their son in Tony’s arms, careful not to jostle the IV that was still in Tony’s forearm. Luca yawned but didn’t even bother opening his eyes, just snuggled into the new chest he was placed on. “How do you feel?”

“Better already,” he answered right away. “Just wanna be home.”

“You know you both still have to go to the hospital right?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“I know, I know,” Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s a step closer to home anyway.”

Steve bent down to kiss Tony on top of his head. “Peter will be happy to see you. He’s been really worried. I mean everyone was, but he stayed with me at home the whole time. Neither of us wanted to leave you alone, as if watching the livestream helped any.” Steve shook his head, exasperated.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Steve laughed. “Baby, you have to stop apologizing for getting kidnapped, please.” Tony shrugged. Natasha walked back from the cockpit to where Steve and Tony were speaking and Bruce puttered around them. 

“We’ll be landing in 5 so get ready,” she announced. Steve took Luca so he could sit himself down and buckle up while keeping hold of his baby. Bruce made sure Tony was strapped onto the table and then sat down himself while Natasha returned to her seat next to the pilot.

*

Even though he had agreed on the jet, Tony nearly had a full blown panic attack once they landed at the thought of going to the hospital. He pleaded with them to go straight home and after Steve and Bruce had a discussion off of the side, Bruce feeling confident enough that he could easily treat both Tony and Luca in his lab, Steve agreed to skip the hospital for the time being.

Where they ended up however was not even the lab, because Steve couldn’t refuse Tony when he gave him a sad look, they ended up in their bedroom. Tony laying down with a new IV in and Steve sitting on his side of the bed with Luca in his lap. Bruce was in and out checking on them.

“Okay baby bug, time for a snack.” Luca was sitting in Steves lap sideways facing Tony. Steve had a container of baby rice puffs which he opened and offered to Tony. “Wanna give him one?”

Tony reached into the container and pulled out a handful of puffs and gave Luca one. The baby took it excitedly, stuffing it in his mouth and humming. Steve laughed and Tony gave him another puff once he finished chewing.

“Bruce said to start with 5 or 6 to see how it settles in his stomach,” Steve told his husband and Tony nodded with a sad smile. Luca ate six quickly and then they put the puffs off to the side. “You both need a bath,” Steve told Tony. “You up to having one now? He can go in with you.” Tony looked like he was about to disagree but Luca did also need to be cleaned desperately so it made sense to do it together.

“I guess we can do that,” Tony agreed. Steve stood and sat Luca on the bed and placed pillows on either side so he wouldn’t fall over.

“JARVIS can you fill the tub for us?” Steve called out. 

“Of course, Captain.”

Steve rounded the bed and helped Tony stand and carried the pole his IV was hanging from into the bathroom with Tony. “Can you get your pants and socks off while I get the baby?” Tony nodded, grateful at least that he was still shirtless so he didn’t have to finagle that around an IV. Steve returned a moment later bouncing Luca in his arms. “Ready to get all clean with Daddy, bug?”

“Dahhh, ah,” Luca gurgled, patting Steve’s lips with his tiny hand. 

“Tony,” Steve gasped. “Did he just,” he trailed off, he knew Tony heard it too because Tony was staring at their son with a look of awe. “Were you trying to say Dada? You’re going to take a bath with Daddy,” Steve said excitedly to keep Luca interested. “Can you say Dada?”

“Ah,” Luca repeated. Tony stepped forward and kissed Luca’s cheek.

“I’ll take the once for now,” he whispered. “He’s still too young to know what it means, Steve.”

Steve shrugged. “But we know. I think he’s got pretty good timing, don’t you bug? That’s just what we wanted to hear today. All right, get your boxers off Tony and get in. I’ll hand him to you.” Tony sat gingerly in the warm bubbly water and held out his hands. Steve pulled the blanket off of Luca and handed him over. Tony sat the boy on this thigh and Luca splashed at the bubbles. Steve pushed his bright yellow rubber duck over to him and Luca laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen.

Tony and Steve made eye contact over his head. 

“I love you,” Steve murmured, voice thick with emotion. “I can’t lose you, Tony. This can’t happen again.” 

“It won’t,” Tony agreed, although they both knew he didn’t have much control over that promise. “We love you, too.”


End file.
